What happens when we stop fighting it?
by Starstruck23
Summary: But the bigger question is - What happens when we stop fighting it? - Dair happens that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Show - Gossip Girl

Pairing - Dan/Blair - Dair.

Summary - But the bigger question is - What happens when we stop fighting it? Dair happens that's what!

A/N Okay so I haven't wrote a fanfic in ages, but if anything was going to give me a kick up the backside to actually post a story then it's Dan & Blair. Now for me this couple are very surprising…Well my love for them is, because until recently I was Chuck & Blair all the way. But OHHEMGEE Dan & Blair are actually epic. They are very cute and so… my obsession began. To be honest I always wanted them to become friends even since the first season, and even though I love Chair, I thought the possibility of Dan & Blair was, well rather good. However, I had no idea how good they would make them and so I need to applaud the gossip girl writers. I really think Dan & Blair are adorable and want them to be together so badly! Hopefully they will. Okay my ramble is over...here's my take on what I want to happen with Dan & Blair, starting from the end of episode 4x17.

Disclaimer - I don't own the gossip girl characters…unfortunately *sigh*

* * *

"One Kiss and that's that" the words echoed in Blair's mind as Dan repeated the words she had just spoke. One kiss. Nothing more and nothing less would come if this- of them. I mean it couldn't possibly, after all they where queen bee and lonely boy, both from different worlds, not to mix. Yet here Blair was staring into Dan's eyes. Her heart was thumping and her throat was dry. "So" Dan said, trying to ease in the moment that was about to happen.

Blair was so entranced by Dan she didn't quite know what to say, now she was the one to repeat the words this time. "So" she managed. She then cleared her throat. Dan's fingers brushed up against Blair's arm which he was still holding onto. His eyes travelled down to her lips. He noticed for the first time how good they looked.

And then it hit him. He, Dan Humphrey actually wanted to kiss her, Blair Waldorf.

Not to prove Dorota and his dad wrong about him having feelings for Blair, but simply because he _wanted_ to. He _really _wanted to. He continued to stare at her lips, thoughts mulling around his head on _why_ he wanted to kiss Blair.

Blair stared intently at Dan, noticing his eyes on her lips. What's taking him so long? She thought. As he continued to stare she noticed a flicker of lust in his eyes, or what she thought was. No, it couldn't possibly be, I mean Dan Humphrey couldn't possibly _like_ her could he? Blair quickly shook the thought away, of course not she thought, he was only kissing her to prove that he _didn't _like her. In that moment Blair felt strangely sad; sad that Dan Humphrey didn't want her.

And then it hit her. She, Blair Waldorf wanted to kiss him, Dan Humphrey.

Yes she wanted him, strangely enough she wanted him badly. When did this happen she questioned herself - I mean were not even friends really - Regardless Blair couldn't shift the longing feeling she now felt towards Dan. Even though it was mere seconds that had passed, to Blair it felt like hours and so she began to grow impatient. Impatient because she wanted Dan to kiss her, right now. When Dan continued to stare at her, with what looked like no intent of making any move, Blair cracked. "Oh for crying out loud Humphrey!" She couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Dan by the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her. She then closed her eyes crashing her lips onto his.

Blair interrupted Dan's swarm of thoughts on him and Blair, and before he knew it he was being pulled and his lips were on hers. For a moment he was stunned by her abrasiveness and stood tranquil enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. After a few seconds he began to kiss her back, his lips touching her soft ones. He moved the hands that was once at his side to her shoulders, feeling her warm creamy skin. He then moved one of his hands up to her hair, tangling his fingers in her soft brown curls.

Their lips moved in unison, neither stopping. Blair let her hands slide from his collar to around his neck pulling him closer to her. When she felt Dan's fingers in her hair she shivered at his touch. Who knew Humphrey was such a good kisser? She thought. It had definitely surprised her. No it wasn't the most passionate or steamy kiss she had ever had, but it was soft, intimate and definitely heart stopping. She somehow felt safe and secure in his presence - through his kiss, and that was well, surreal.

Then reality set in and Blair realised what she was doing. She was kissing lonely boy and liking it. She abruptly stopped the kiss and took a few steps back from Dan, her eyes on the floor. She smoothed down her dress and looked up to find Dan's intense gaze on her. Blair collected her thoughts that were still rather jumbled from the kiss. What were they going to do now? Okay they had kissed, but nothing else could happen between them. So there was only one thing to do. Lie.

"Well, we tested your theory, We had our one kiss…and I didn't feel anything did you?" Okay so she was a blatant liar, but she had to lie right? I mean she couldn't very well tell Dan Humphrey that she liked their kiss and that she wanted to kiss him again now could she? Anyway even if she did there's no way Dan would want to, he had only kissed her to prove that there was nothing between them, so it's best she kept her feelings secret. They would go away very soon anyway she told herself.

Dan looked down at the floor, an awkward laugh escaped his lips. He rubbed his head, he then looked up at Blair who was looking at him with anticipation. "Yes actually" he replied. Classic Dan Humphrey, brutally honest.

Blair's mouth opened slightly, but for once she was lost for words. Yes? She thought…how could this be? He had to be kidding right. Dan quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I should go." he said, he then turned around and began to walk away. Blair stared at his retrieving figure, and before she could stop her self her hand flew to his and she tugged him backwards.

"Don't go" she stated simply. Dan turned around and looked into Blair's dark brown eyes, in that moment they were so full of fear and fragility. He thought for a moment - should he leave, and forget Blair and there messed up '_kinda_ friendship _kinda _more' or whatever it was they had. Or should he stay and see what happens when they stop fighting it?

* * *

So that's chapter one guys! Was sort of just an introductory chapter. Left it on a little cliff-hanger. So what will Dan do? Should he go and chill out for a while and see if his feelings for Blair are still there …or should he stay and push her into fessing up about her feelings? Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Nicola xoxo


	2. 2  Are we coming or are we going?

Hey everyone! Firstly thanks so much for the reviews! Really brightened up my day, I love getting them so thanks for taking time to review! I replied to you all to say thanks but i also want to say thanks to the anonymous reviewers - Adskaifjdhugbjkcyiuwiqu (LOL btw) Franky, Nicensweet28, Poolbeertattoos and Dairendgame, thank you! I got loads of faves and story alerts as well , so yay! I'm glad you liked it! Haha, anyways I'm trying to update it quite fast for all of you lol so here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - I still don't own the gossip girl characters…unfortunately *sigh*

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Don't go" she stated simply. Dan turned around and looked into Blair's dark brown eyes, in that moment they were so full of fear and fragility. He thought for a moment - should he leave, and forget Blair and there messed up kinda friendship kinda more or whatever it was they had. Or should he stay and see what happens when they stop fighting it?_

_

* * *

_

Dan and Blair continued to look in to each others eyes, and in that moment it was as if they were looking straight into each other's souls. I mean they don't say 'you can see it all in the eyes' for nothing, because it was true. If you let the emotion shine through your eyes then there no turning back. So here it was, everything was laid out on the table and Dan had a choice to make. Did he really want to go through this again? Chasing after a girl who clearly doesn't harbour any feelings for him or is _denying_ her feelings for him? No. He didn't , so he should just leave, that would be the best decision ; that's what he told himself anyway…or would it? He was so conflicted, Dan broke the eye contact with Bair and took a small step backwards, his eyes were fixed on the floor so he could think this over, I mean he couldn't very well make an appropriate decision with Blair looking at him like _that. _Then he thought, why _was_ Blair looking at him in that way? If what she said was true and she doesn't have feelings for him, and didn't _feel anything, _then why was she asking him to stay? Dan raised his eyes from the ground to their former place opposite Blair's. The anticipation was almost burning through her eyes. By now both of them hadn't spoken for a few minutes, thoughts racing through both their minds.

Blair decided to brake the silence as she whispered, "Please, Humphrey…just stay." She gave him a small smile and a pleading look. "I mean, who else is going to watch the Audrey Hepburn film with me that I've got upstairs right now?" Blair arched her eyebrows up and gave the classic Blair Waldorf convincing smile. She was trying to diffuse the situation, it was getting _way_ too intense, and too close to the heart for her. Yes she wanted him to stay - for reasons unknown to her at this moment - but she wasn't ready to get personal with him …_yet. _So she decided they would do, well what they do - _their thing_. Blair looked at Dan hopefully, and she saw him slowly breaking down his barrier. His once intense facial expression was softening and a smile was threatening to form on his face. She continued to stare him down until he cracked. A huge grim spread across his face, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"You have a manipulative gift Waldorf." Dan said as he walked to the other side of Blair and started to walk side by side with her up the stairs to her room. Blair triumphantly smiled. Yes she, Blair Waldorf had successfully convinced Dan Humphrey to stay.

So that was it, she had persuaded him to stay. Unbeknown to Blair, Dan knew what she was doing. He knew she was afraid, because well - he was too. This feeling; even though it had been inevitably coming for a long time, it was still new, they were in unknown territory with each other and that quite frankly scared them. So yes, Dan knew Blair was trying to make light of the situation by suggesting they watched a movie, because watching a movie meant they were only still _friends. _He _knew_ Blair - actually it surprised him at just _how much _he really knew her. So he understood that she wasn't ready to admit her feelings. She had been hurt in the past - too many times for Dan's liking actually, and so that's why he decided to stay. In knowing Blair, he knew the feelings were there, he just had to wait a while for her to realise, and when she did, he would be there. Besides, waiting would be better he thought, because he was still unsure of the extent of his own feelings for Blair, so waiting would let him work out his feelings too.

Dan stood awkwardly in Blair's room as she set up the movie. Dan's eyes followed her as she rushed about her room fixing everything. "Right, the movie is all set" she clasped her hands together and let out and long breath, "I'm ready for your timeless classic Audrey!" Blair excitedly said as she plopped onto her bed. Dan still stood at the door, his eyes fluttering from the television to Blair. After a moment Blair turned from the TV and looked at Dan with a confused expression on her face. "Umm Humphrey. What are you doing?" she asked with a small laugh.

Dan scratched his head and cleared his throat, "Umm me? uh yeah…I'm just watching the movie" He said as he looked away from Blair and tried to focus on the film.

Blair let out a laugh, a proper one this time - one she hadn't laughed like in a long time actually. But being around Dan she couldn't help it, his presence and the way he carried himself was just so…funny and _different_. In a good way of course. So she couldn't help but laugh at his awkwardness. "Yeah, well do not loiter at my door. You can sit on the bed you know." She said grinning, she then added "I don't bite" with a mischievous grin.

Dan laughed and suddenly he felt more at ease. Yes, he was in Blair Waldorf's room, yes he was going to be on Blair Waldorf's bed and he had felt rather uncomfortable with that under the given situation, but seeing Blair laugh relaxed him and reminded him that they were just going to have fun. Nothing serious yet. Dan walked across to Blair's bed, "Hmm I'm not sure if I believe that information Waldorf, just in case I think I'll sit here." Dan positioned himself on the corner of the bed, far away from were Blair was sitting. He looked over at her, trying to maintain a serious look, but Blair's mischievous smirk made him crack. He let out a laugh and scooted closer to Blair. _Damn_ he thought, was this how their whole relationship was going to be? One look from Blair and he caved regardless of the situation. He just couldn't say no to her. He then laughed at himself as he realised he had said 'their relationship' Yeah he was getting a bit carried away with himself on that one.

"What's so funny Humphrey?" Blair asked, as she saw Dan laughing to himself.

"Nothing Blair, I was just thinking about something." he replied. He then looked at Blair and gave one of his classic Dan Humphrey, 'butter wouldn't melt' smiles. Blair smiled back; now usually she would probe him and get him to tell her what that _something_ was, but this time she thought she should let it slip and enjoy the movie. So she did.

Four hours, and two movies later; Dan and Blair were in a not to unfamiliar situation. They had fell asleep again, but this time they were lying straight down on the bed. Blair's head was resting on Dan's chest and one of his arms were thrown around her side. His head resting upon hers. In the early hours of the morning, Blair began to stir in her sleep. She yawned and tried to stretch her arms out, but in trying to do this she realised something was blocking her - or rather _someone. _Blair's eyes shot open and landed on none other than Dan Humphrey. Oh no, they had not fell asleep _again_ had they? She thought, the answer obvious but still. Blair began to panic at the closeness of their bodies, I mean she was basically on him and he, well, he had his arm wrapped tightly around her. There was no way she could move unless Dan woke up. Blair was going to wake him up right there, when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes wondered to Dan's face. She studied his features, and found herself having to contain a giggle that was forming at the site of him. His hair was awry, bits sticking up everywhere, and his face, well, Blair had to admit he had the cutest facial expression right now. He had to have been dreaming about something good she thought, or _someone_ …she hoped. Yes, Blair Waldorf had to admit that Daniel Humphrey looked nothing less than adorable. So before she talked herself back out of it, Blair lowered her head back down onto Dan's chest and closed her eyes. She felt the warmth of his breath on her and started to drift slowly back to sleep to the melody of his beating heart. Maybe, just maybe this is what perfection felt like.

* * *

Well, that is the second chapter guys! I hope you likes this one! I obviously decided that Dan would stay, some of you who reviewed though he should as well. So he hasn't got Blair to 'fess up' her feelings yet lol but I think that Dan would give Blair time as he is a very patient person. I know the last bit for Blair may have been a bit out of character, but I'm a sucker for sweet moments like that so I couldn't help myself! Plus who knows, she clearly has feelings for Dan so that's her just giving into them a little ;) Haha. Anyways I'll stop rambling. But please review, It really makes me happy when I get one, and it also let's me know if I'm doing good or what I should improve on. I will try get the next chapter up soon, but it may take a while longer cause the next one is a long chapter, but it won't be too long before I post it. Anyways thanks for reading!

Nicola xoxo


End file.
